


Of Angels and Devils

by Mortwinbeauty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 50s lingo abound!, Everyone Wants Sherlock, Greaser John, Greaserlock, I dunno.., M/M, Nerd Sherlock, Sherlock is a BAMF, Teenlock, Violence, aulock, could continue, perhaps, woooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortwinbeauty/pseuds/Mortwinbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is lead greaser of his gang the Angels, there is more to Sherlock Holmes than he thought. Greaser!lock ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Angels and Devils

Sherlock was in Maths working through a stubborn problem when the door banged open. Knowing what was about to come through Sherlock quickly looked up, and right on cue the boy strode in. Sherlock's breath caught in his throat as soon as he saw him. John Watson. The most popular boy in school, and a greaser no less. Sherlock took in his whole being. Boots with jeans rolled up to show them of, White tee shirt, toothpick in his mouth, his hair slicked back, and the finishing touch the leather jacket with the angel stitched on the back. The Angels were the greaser gang that ruled the halls of Mountain Ridge High with John Watson as their leader. Sherlock quickly averted his eyes as John began his walk to his seat, right next to Sherlock. As he sat down he turned to Sherlock and pulled out the tooth pick he was chewing on.

"Hey Cheekbones, did I miss anything of importance?' Sherlock blushed at the nickname and quickly cleared his throat

"No." he simply stated "We've just been practicing the quadratic formula, you know negative b equals—"

John cuts him off with a laugh

"I didn't really care" he says with a wink. Sherlock blushed again; he never understood why John was always bothering with him. Nobody liked Sherlock and that's the way he liked it. So the idea that the most popular boy in school would want to talk to him was confusing and that unsettled Sherlock. He turned back to his problem but he could still feel Johns gaze on him. John cleared his throat

"You know, I don't get the impression you like me very much." Sherlock closed his eyes and thought for a moment before turning to look at John again

"I don't get why you bother with me, John." John grinned; Sherlock was the only one to call him by his first name, everyone else referred to him by his last name.

"Who knows?" he said teasingly with an eyebrow quirked "But it would be a shame if you didn't like me, because I like you." Sherlock's eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth about to say something but the bell rang cutting him off. He gathered all his stuff and quickly loped out of the classroom.

John watched him practically run away from him and he almost wanted to run after and catch his elbow but he decided against it moving leisurely out of the room winking at a few girls. As soon as he exited the class room someone called out from behind him.

"Hey, Watson." He turned to see his buddies walking towards him with smiles on their faces. Greg Lestrade was the first to reach him followed by Mike Stamford and Anderson. They all greeted each other and headed out the front doors to smoke. John caught a head of black curly hair moving through the halls ahead of him and smiled in spite of himself. Anderson caught it too

"Hey look, it's that freak Sherlock." he laughed. John rolled his eyes and cuffed him on the back of the head

"Don't be a bug Anderson.'' Anderson scoffed but followed John outside.

Sherlock ran to his locker and threw his book into it. He began to walk to the Music room. The music teacher didn't have a class so he allowed Sherlock to play his violin in there during this period. Sherlock picked up his violin and began to play but as he did his hands moved to auto pilot and his mind wandered. He thought back to the biology lesson and repeated the important notes from that class and he moved to maths, but as he tried to recall important notes all he could come up with was John Watson. Sherlock couldn't help but be attracted to the boy. He was gorgeous with those deep blue eyes and always grinning face. John had a way of making Sherlock feel special; he always seemed just a tad nicer when he was around Sherlock. Never calling him names or pointing out how he dressed. Sherlock saw nothing wrong with how he dressed, he took pride in his khakis and sweater vests, he looked very fashionable if he said so himself, but that was beyond the point. He needed to find a way to ignore John Watson, because he knew his crush would only lead to hurt. Anyways John was straight, his long term relationship with Mary last year proved it, although no one ever knew why they broke up, they were still friends. After the break up though Sherlock did notice Mary paying him just a bit more attention even saying hello to him a couple times. Sherlock began to wonder if there was something to it when he looked at the clock. The bell was about to ring. He reprimanded himself trying to move as fast as he could. This class was right next to the back door. The one the Angels used to get in and out of school. He'd been caught here by Anderson once and that resulted in a split lip and a wrinkled shirt. He faintly heard the bell ring and edged his way out of the classroom, once in the hall he sped along and looked behind him. Sherlock then ran into something, or more correctly someone. He slowly took a step back and looked up at the person and his worse fear was confirmed, it was an Angel. Although to a minor relief it wasn't Anderson, however Mike Stamford glowered down at him

"You're a real odd ball." he sneered, Sherlock's face flamed up at the insult.

"You better put an egg in your shoe and beat it before I present you with a knuckle sandwich." Stamford threatened as the other Angels strode up. Sherlock's face became even redder as he saw John and Mike followed his gaze.

"Awh. Watson, I think Holmes here is put on the hook with you. How cute." he cooed Johns face scrunched up as he realized it was Sherlock.

"Cool it Stamford," John started "Leave the germ be." Stamford looked over at John and pushed Sherlock away from him. The boys prodded his body before walking away. Sherlock followed John with his eyes and John looked back at him with soft eyes and a sheepish look before turning back around and shoving Anderson against a wall for something he said. Sherlock ran outside. He needed air. Just as he ran outside he heard a car screaming through the parking lot and saw it stop right in front of him. Sherlock shot back a few feet as he saw who was driving the car.

John was laughing at something stupid Lestrade had just done when he heard a familiar noise. He stopped laughing immediately

"Doesn't the sound like the Devils' car?" he asked. The devils were a greaser gang from River Valley High. They were the Angels' biggest problem and rival. Lestrade cocked his head.

"Yea, it's coming from the front!' he exclaimed. The boys squashed their cigarettes and rushed to the front of the school. Low and behold there was their car and the driver was talking to…was that Sherlock? John began to walk up to the car and his boys followed. As he pulled closer he saw who was driving the car and he could hear the way he was talking to Sherlock, it was almost like they knew each other. John reached the car

"Moriarty, What are you doing here?" he barked. Moriarty turned and smiled. Jim Moriarty was the leader of the devils. He was a sick one too John thought with disdain.

"Watson! What a pleasure, I was just talking to my old friend Sher—"he stopped looking around "Oh, where did he go?' he pondered out loud.

"You need to get out of our territory," John said in a menacing voice pulling himself up from his usual slouch. Moriarty's eyebrow quirked.

"Feeling threatened Johnny boy?" he teased in a sing song voice. The other boys in the car laughed. John's anger flared up.

"Get. Bent." he seethed.

"Drop dead twice Watson." Moriarty retorted

"What? And look like you?" John quipped back just as fast. Moriarty's face darkened.

"River Valley football field 7 pm. You're certainly a goof for starting something you can't finish" Moriarty hissed before he peeled out of the parking lot.

"You're going to go right?" Anderson asked John. John knocked into him as he walked away.

"Of course" John snapped. Sherlock shuddered behind a wall as heard the danger in Johns tone.

Sherlock was walking down the hall when he felt himself being pulled back and pushed against a wall. The hallway was empty and there was no one to save him. He looked up at his attacker and realized it was John, his heart dropped.

"How do you know Moriarty?" he asked in a low voice

"I don't" Sherlock squeaked out. John rolled his eyes

"I heard how you guys were talking and he called you his 'old friend'" Sherlock slumped.

"Spit it out." John demanded. Sherlock took a deep breath and looked at the floor

"Before I came to Mountain Ridge, I used to go to River Valley, I minded my own business and I actually had a couple friends. Then Jim came into the picture. He wanted me to join The Devils; he said he saw potential in me. However I refused and that's when the trouble started. He began following me around school, pestering me. He became obsessed. No one had ever rejected him and he was a poor sport about it. Long story short I moved to get away from him." Sherlock stopped out of breath.

"Did he hurt you?" John asked Sherlock rolled his eyes

"No more than you and your boys do." Johns face flamed and he hung his head a bit. He spun around and Sherlock thought he could hear a soft sorry come from him as he walked away.

John drove up to the Football field with anger coiling in his stomach. Lestrade, Stamford, and Anderson were in the car talking animatedly about something but John wasn't paying attention, he only had one thing in mind, going ape on Moriarty. When they stepped out he wasn't surprised to see Moriarty already on the field. He walked over quickly and locked eyes with Moriarty

"Glad to see you came Johnny boy, I'm really looking forward to seeing you bleed!" Moriarty giggled and John fought the urge to recoil from him.

John was disgusted by him and wasted no time throwing the first punch but was surprised when his hand was caught and there was a swift jab to his ribs. John began throwing punches but he was getting hit more than he was landing any. When a fist connected with his face his vision went white and he tasted blood. He stumbled back, but as he did he heard surprised calls from everyone. His vision cleared and he saw another fight taking place. He shook his head and focused, then gasped when he saw who it was. Sherlock was fighting Moriarty, and from the looks of it he was winning. Moriarty was fast but Sherlock was quicker. Moriarty let out a frustrated cry and Sherlock took that moment to punch him in the face. As his fist made contact with his nose and crunching sound was heard and Moriarty backed off and sneered. He spun to face John

"Letting other people fight your battles how weak Johnny," he spun to face Sherlock, "That was a good hit Sherlly, too bad you didn't join us, now I guess you're on the side of the Angels, how dull." he drawled before backing away and holding his nose.

"This isn't over." he hissed and he walked off the field. Sherlock turned to face John and was greeted with a smile that he hesitantly returned.

FIN (for now?)


End file.
